


My baby brother

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco are caught making love by Mario's older brother Fabian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Mario was only eighteen years old.

"Mario, Marco is here" Mario's dad shouted from down stairs. Mario smiled from ear to ear. He loved it when his best friend and all most boyfriend visited him. He raced down the stairs as quick as possible, all most shoving Fabian out of the way and pulled open the front door.

"Marco"

"Hello sunny"

Fabian narrowed his eyes at Marco as the two of them made their way upstairs into Mario's bedroom. Once Mario had closed the door. Marco asked the question, he had been meaning to ask.

"What's up with Fabian?"

"Since I told him we had something going on, he thinks you are going to take advantage of me or something" Mario shrugged.

Marco chuckled and brought his lips down to Mario's ear and pressed his lips down, making Mario shiver "I've all ready taken advantage of you, many times"

Mario chuckled "I like it when you take advantage of me"

Marco wrapped his arms around Mario's neck and pressed a hard kiss onto his forehead "Can I take advantage of you now"

Mario blushed "Yes but be quiet, my parents are down stairs"

Marco backed Mario up into the bed and pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Marco soothed his hands over mario's abs. "Do your parents know you are such a slut for my cock, you are eighteen years old Mario and will do anything for me to be inside of you.

Mario blushed as he reached around and pulled Marco on top of him "Shut up and kiss me"

Oh and Marco did, holding Mario's smaller body tightly in his arms he pressed their mouths together. The kiss is needy and hard. Full of tongue and teeth as needy young men do. While their tongues are playing a battle of dominance, Marco turns his attention to Mario's sweat pants and pushes them both down together. Leaving Mario shivering and exposed.

"Marco" Mario cried out. "Get naked"

Marco chuckled but did as his younger lover had told him. Breaking apart from Mario and pulled his black long sleeved t-shirt over his head and dropping it onto the same pile as Mario's clothes.  Just like had done with Mario's before, he thrust his fingers into the waist band and dropped them onto the floor in one swift move.

Mario stood up and pushed Marco down onto the bed and dropped down onto his knees. Marco groaned as Mario took his cock inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he took him further down into his mouth. Marco grunted and thrust his finger tips into Mario's hair, not doing anything, just leaving him there as a warning.

Mario took as much of Marco into his mouth as possible and only then did he start to bob his head up and down in a slow pace. Marco soon became bored of Mario's pace and gripped the handful of hair tighter and slammed his cock down Mario's needy throat in quick rapid succession. Mario choked and forced himself to breathe through his nose.

Marco only pulled off with fear of coming too early and let his hard cock slip out of Mario's throat. A fine line of saliva connected Mario to Marco's cock. Mario looked beautiful with his swollen spit slick lips.

"Marco, can you please just fuck me now?"

Marco nodded "Where do you keep your lube?"

Mario blushed "Inside of my bible"

Marco couldn't control his laughter "You are such a bad boy"

Marco found the small packet tucked away inside of the bible just like Mario had said and poured the whole lot onto his fingers and made his way back over to Mario who had climbed up onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Marco kneeled behind Mario and soothed his fingers around the tight area for a few moments then   slammed two fingers in at once earning a loud “Ah” from Mario. Marco brushed his finger tips over Mario’s thigh giving him one last chance to back out when he didn’t Marco started to thrust into him with his fingers stretching Mario ready for his cock, twisting his fingers around he added a third digit thrusting much deeper this time and rubbing over Mario’s prostate making the younger man wither and moan underneath him with that Marco withdrew his fingers.

"You ready to take me Mario?" Marco said with a hard slap to mario's pale ass cheeks.

"I've been  ready since you got here, just fuck me"

"Oh you naughty boy" Marco said with one more hard slap and nudged his cock against Mario's lube slick entrance.

"Stop spanking me and fuck me"

Marco chuckled "Needy little boy" But Marco pushed in away.

Marco slammed into the hilt with one swift thrust causing them both to moan in pleasure. Marco stalled for a few seconds to give Mario time to adjust, he would never purposefully hurt his little sunny. Once Mario gave the nod Marco started to move in shallow, slow moves.

Mario soon become bored of the slow rhythm and started to push back his hips to try and get a little more from Marco. Marco spanked Mario's ass once more as a punishment for Mario being needy but he did start to move a little quicker.

Marco held Mario's hips tightly as he thrust in harder and deeper with every thrust. Until he thrust deep enough to search for Mario's prostate. Marco knew he had found what he was looking for when Mario let out a strangled cry.

"Right there"  

"Oh really?" Marco chuckled once again and then deliberately started to miss Mario's prostate. Mario all most wanted to cry from the lack of pleasure, Marco still held his hips tightly so he couldn't thrust back.

"How bad do you want me to hit your sweet spot sunny"

"Marco please, i'll do anything, just do it please"

Marco complied and thrust into Mario with all his might. Hitting his prostate in a rapid succession. Mario never got the chance to get over the first wave of pleasure before next to one came and all too soon it became too much for Mario and he was coming into the bed sheets below him, untouched.

Marco chuckled "Didn't even need to touch you sunny"

Mario just grunted as Marco carried on with the same blistering speed as he chased his own orgasm. Marco thrust into him with such a force that he only managed a further three more thrusts until he followed suit and came hard inside of Mario. Painting his inner walls with his orgasm.

Marco pulled out Mario instantly and pulled him into a spooning position. The two of them were about to fall asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace when the door flung open.   

"Marco!" Both Mario and Marco jumped and turned to face the door where Fabian is now standing. "How dare you take advantage of my little brother like that, he's only eighteen"

Marco sighed "He's my boyfriend Fabian, it's what we do"

"I wanted to Fabian"

Fabian bounced across the room and brought his fist down harshly into Marco's mouth. Marco quickly dressed and left leaving a sobbing Mario behind who had locked himself in the bathroom.

Marco called him a few moments later.

"Next time, we'll do it at my place"        

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
